swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Stormtrooper Corp. (Kicka Empire)
The Imperial Stormtrooper Corp. or Imperial Stormtroopers are an elite, praetorian like organization of the Kicka Empire. The Imperial Stormtrooper Corp. started out when Hadrian's father, Aeaolen first took over the Empire. Previously in the Empire; the Imperial Army troops and Stormtroopers had been in mixed units and were consolidated however Aeaolen had a plan for the Stormtroopers to become a sufficient, autonomous organization which would act as an elite shock force of the Empire and Emperor as it had been during the time of the First Galactic Empire. Aeaolen's dream was not realized until his son, Hadrian broke away and formed the Kicka Empire and created the Stormtrooper Corp.; however his vision was not immediately recognized. Hadrian took a course of action which made the Stormtroopers a front line force alongside the Imperial Army in order to easily secure the galaxy, in 258 ABY Hadrian with some of his father's ideas reduced the size of the Stormtrooper Corp. to 28 Divisions spread across 7 Corps which are assigned to sections of the galaxy. Hadrian left the possibility for expansion to 38 Divisions but remained at 28 to ensure that the Stormtroopers would gain excellent training and equipment. The Stormtrooper Corp. in the Kicka Empire is swiftly gaining the reputation as the guardians of the Emperor and his will; anyone who stands out against the Emperor will be surely visited by COMPNOR or the local Stormtrooper units. Training and Doctrine The recruits who join the Stormtrooper Corp. undergo extensive training and indoctrination when they enter basic training. Mainy members of the Stormtrooper Corp. are former members of COMPNOR's Stormtrooper Kicka Youth or are members of COMPNOR's Stormtrooper Kicka Adult. Though these groups are specifically trained and guided to give a base level of training and indoctrination the basic training of the Stormtrooper Corp. is extremely advanced and is considered harsh on both the body and the mind. However many members of the Stormtrooper's are already fanatically willing to do anything to be serve the Emperor and his New Order. The basic combat doctrine of the Stormtrooper Corp. is very basic and plain of a shock troop type of force for any military. The Stormtrooper Corp. follows a doctrine of strike first and strike hard, or "...a rapid fanatical assault against an enemy who is lessened in morale, strength and willpower. It matters not if we are out-gunned or outnumbered. Our will in the Emperor shall carry us through." The Stormtrooper Corp. follows a rigid hierarchy of command, but allows it individual commanders such as it's Captains, Lieutenants and even Colonels to make decisions based on information at hand and knowledge of tactics and strategy, before each battle blanket orders are laid out and commanders are tasked with completing these orders anyway possible while minimizing the loss of life and equipment. Officers within the ranks of the Stormtrooper Corp. help out hunting down criminals, dissidents, traitors and heretics of the government; while the Stormtrooper Corp has no judicial power their elite status and reputation as the Emperor's guards have allowed them to make situations fall in their favor. Uniform and Armor of the Stormtrooper Corp. -->See the main article: Uniform and Armor of the Stormtrooper Corp. The Stormtrooper Corp makes use of a standard Imperial uniform but on the right side of the collar is a patch that bears the symbol of the Empire surrounded by lace which symbolizes their prestigious position within the Empire. The uniform of the Stormtrooper Corp is dark grey, formerly used by the Galactic Empire. However along with the entire uniform section of the Empire, the Stormtrooper Corp. upgraded it's armor as well as it's uniforms. The armor used by both the Fel and Krayt Empires went into rapid use as the Empire begun to modernize it's infantry forces. Organization of the Stormtrooper Corp. -->See the main article: Corps and Divisions of the Stormtrooper Corp. Ranks of the Stormtrooper Corp. The Stormtrooper Corp. follows a modified Imperial Army-style rank system; the current rank system was overhauled with the death of former Colonel-General Tiber Imperious. General Officers *High Marshal *Marshal *Vice Marshal Senior Officers *High Colonel *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major Junior Officers *Captain *Senior Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Junior Lieutenant - Officers if they wear armor they have a black shoulderpad Enlisted and Non-commissioned officers *Stormtrooper Commander - shoulderpad *Stormtrooper Sergeant - shoulderpad *Stormtrooper Corporal *Stormtrooper Lance Corporal *Stormtrooper Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=12428&st=0&#last *2 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php? Category:Imperial military units